Dragon Ball SV
Dragon Ball SV is a fanfiction made by Mr.SatanZant, Vegetabardockforever, Piccolo The Super namek, and SuperSaiyan92. It has new characters and sequel to Dragon Ball XF made by SuperSaiyan92. Plot Overview This takes place 100 years after the events of Dragon Ball GT. The Z-Fighters passed through the Tournament, stuff, and martial arts. This also has new tournament games. It is also that two minor characters in this show die (Trunks and Pan). Only one villain was turned into a good person by Goku's wish. Blue Dragon Ball Saga *Births: Pan Jr., Maya, Telia *Deaths: Pan, Tora The Blue Dragon Balls Chi-Chi, Pan, Videl, Gohan, and Ox-King found the seven Blue Dragon Balls. They had Shenron came out. "Shenron, we need a wish!" Gohan said. "WELL, TELL ME WHAT IT IS AND I WILL GRANT IT." Shenron said. "We need Goten to have an Xbox 360! He really needs it!" Gohan said. "WELL, YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. THANKS." Shenron grabs the wish then an Xbox 360 console appears. "An Xbox!" said Gohan. "An Xbox! Goten can't play games in that!" Chi-Chi said. So Gohan and Chi-Chi went home. Suddenly, Pan Jr. is born. Later at Goku's house, Gohan gives Goten the Xbox and Goten plays it. Goten laughed when Trunks came in. "You have an Xbox, Goten? That's amazing!" "Yes, I do!" Goten answered. Suddenly, Trunks gets out. Suddenly, the tournament begins. The first match was Pan with the Blue Dragon Ball vs. Yamcha. Suddenly, Yamcha accidentally shot an energy wave through Pan chest, killing her. Pan is later revived with the Blue Dragon Balls and the next match goes to Goku and Vegeta. Suddenly, Goku grabs the blue Dragon Ball. "Kakarot! Why do you have that Blue Dragon Ball?!" said Vegeta. "Uh, Vegeta, I saw that Dragon Ball." The Namekian's Will Videl and Gohan where at the sea just taking a walk and they find out to watch the World Tournament. They found the Blue Dragon Balls at the floor. "Gohan, the Blue Dragon Balls!" said Videl. "The Blue Dragon Balls where actually blue stars Videl." Gohan said. Suddenly, a new Namekian named Luqwer joined the Tournament. Goku won easily and next match was Goku vs. Luqwer. Suddenly, the Blue Dragon Balls are given to Bulma. Vegeta told Bulma that the blue Dragon Balls are blue dragon balls that Shenron can grant right away. "So, that's it, the Blue Dragon Balls..." said Bulma. And the Blue Dragon Balls are put into Bulma's purse till another match begins. Bardock's Rage The next match begins and its Tora v.s Appule. Bardock, Shugesh, Borgos and Fasha were cheering him on. Tora was easily winning the battle. "That Tora fights really well. He looks like a Saiyan!" exclaimed Gohan. "Yes, I suppose he does. Anyways, we have nothing to worry about. He's nowhere near our power levels. And I know Appule. He's easy to kill, even for a weakling like Tora. Tora has a power level somewhere between 10,000 and 25,000 only. Appule is a lot weaker than that Tora guy" Vegeta remarked. Tora was easily defeating Appule, landing serious punches and kicks and even damaging his armour . Tora did an aerial kick but Appule dodged it and caught Tora's leg and swung it and threw it out of the stadium. Appule went near Tora and fired a Super Energy Blast at him, killing him. Gohan and Vegeta was really surprised at the death of Tora and asked Bulma to wish him back with the Dragon Balls. Bardock on the other hand was getting seriously angry and blue and lightning sparks were surrounding him. His hair was slightly flashing to gold and an enormous power erupted and Bardock became a Super Saiyan at the sight of his friends death. Appule scanned his power level and it showed 2,000,000 before breaking into pieces. Vegeta and Gohan were both surprised. Bulma summoned Shenron and he rose and the sky turned black. "I shall grant you one wish. Name it!" said Shenron. Bulma wished Tora to be alive. Bardock went to Appule and rammed his fist into Appule's stomach. He was damn angry at Appule and smacked his face. Appule stated spitting blood when Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos called out to Bardock and said that Tora was alive. He turned back nad saw Tora standing there well and alive. He reverted back to his base form and went a hugged Tora. Final Round Several moments later... "And the moment you have been waiting for, our last match is between Krillin v.s Goten!" said the announcer. "Prepare up for the elimination round!" Krillin started attacking Goten. Goten powered up into a Super Saiyan. After Krillin attacked him a lot of times, he powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Goten and Krillin started attacking when Goten used a Kamehameha wave. He threw Krillin out of the ring then everyone cheered. "And the winner is... Goten!" said the announcer. The Announcer gave Goten a Blue Dragon Ball. After the tournament, everyone must go to the lookout and check out Dark Buu and Red Buu. They traveled with an airplane and Bardock, Shugesh, Tora, Borgos, and Fasha went back to new Planet Vegeta to battle a few tuffles. Suddenly, two girls named Maya and Telia are born. Gohan was talking about the Blue Dragon Balls. Pan started to ask Gohan what Blue Shenron is after Gohan mentioned Blue Shenron. Master Roshi was just looking at girl comics and laughing at them. Kami's Lookout Saga * Births: Disana, Vegithan (fusion between Gohan and Vegeta) * Deaths: Bulma, Trunks, Dark Buu, Red Buu, Teko, Hatchiyack Destruction on Kami's Lookout Gohan and Goten both had a younger brother named Bohan. Disana is born later on. Suddenly then, Master Roshi touched Bulma. Meanwhile, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, Mr Popo, Bohan, Kami, Piccolo, Dende, Ox-King, Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Hercule, Bee, Vegeta, Trunks, Elder Kai, Videl, Raditz, Yamcha, and Launch are at the lookout staring at Dark Buu and Red Buu, who are starring at the Blue Trophy. Bulma walks up to Dark Buu then smacks him about eating her oatmeal raisin cookies. Dark Buu asks if Bulma likes bombs, then turns her into one then makes it explode. Trunks freaks out about it then chased after him started to power up into a Super Saiyan because Bulma is dead. Later on, everyone except Bee, Hercule, Piccolo and Dende go into the Lookout's house. Launch and Yamcha where hiding in the bathroom, Krillin, Marron and Android 18 are hiding in a bedroom, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bohan and Chi-Chi are hiding upstairs, Ox-King was hiding in the bathtub, and Videl was hiding in a different bedroom. Dark Buu and Red Buu then go into the Lookout's house. Launch took so long to stay in the bathroom, so she sneezed turning her into her blond self. She then fired her machine gun at Yamcha. What will happen next? Trouble on Kami's Lookout Dark Buu and Red Buu are at the lookout holding the blue trophy. Suddenly, Trunks decided to attack Dark Buu and Red Buu while Chi-Chi and the others stay in the Lookout's house. Trunks failed to do so and was turned into peanut butter then eaten by Red Buu. Dark Buu and Red Buu celebrate their victory as Vegeta was shocked by the death of his son. Vegeta decided to fuse with Gohan. Vegeta and Gohan fuse to create Vegithan. Launch was carrying lots of water and her machine gun was in the Lookout's bedroom. She gave the water to Dende. Vegithan was attacking the two monsters when he fired an energy wave, but they blocked it. Launch tried to fire her machine gun at them, but the bullets didn't restrain them. Dark Buu and Red Buu turn into immortal statues and then attacked by Vegithan. Dark Buu and Red Buu turn back into their normal forms. What will Vegithan do? Death of the two Buus Dark Buu and Red Buu are tired of fighting Vegithan, but Vegithan went back to the house as he unfused. Vegeta went to the bathroom and Gohan went back to his family upstairs. Dark Buu and Red Buu celebrate their victory again, but they are killed by Goku. Goku then sees Pan. Pan told Goku that Videl is in the bathroom of the lookout when in the bathroom Launch sneezed turning her into her blue self. Launch then is looking for Tien and Chiaotzu. She finds them in a bedroom then they tell her that Dark Buu and Red Buu are dead. Launch and Tien go into the Lookout kitchen looking for Chi-Chi's food. Launch ate some of her food. Tien was training with Goku on the Lookout. Tien saw Launch and Chiaotzu in the bathroom chatting. Tien and Launch are at the bedroom. Kami's Lookout Celebration Goku wished for his brother Raditz to be good from Blue Shenron and Raditz did. Raditz took of his scouter and Raditz and Goku were training in the lookout to fight a Possesed Man, Teko. Chi-Chi told the two that Raditz has to eat. Goten and Gohan where both studying. Raditz was going into the bathroom for a little chat with Launch, Yamcha and Ox-King when Launch sneezed turning her into her awful form. She fired her machine gun at the saiyan for interrupting the bathroom. After Raditz finished eating, Goku and Raditz went to the Chamber, where they fight Teko. Teko landed a kick into Raditz, as Goku powered up into a Super Saiyan. Goku somehow fired a Kamehameha. Raditz turned into a Super Saiyan too then kicked Teko into the leg. Goku and Raditz fire a Super Saiyan Bros. Kamehameha. They easily defeated Teko. Teko easily dies when Goku and Raditz come back to the lookout. All of the people are celebrating. Chi-Chi was making pancakes. They all spent happy times on the lookout. Launch made a decoration. Goku then wishes for Trunks and Bulma to return to life and Bulma and Trunks are seen at a party. Bulma made a snake for the party. After the party was over, everyone went home. At new Planet Vegeta, a Super Saiyan Bardock was battling Hatchiyack. Bardock then powered up into a Super Saiyan 2 then landed a fist at him, killing him. Bardock, Borgos, Shugesh, Fasha and Tora celebrate their victory then they all arrive back at heaven. Pan Jr. Saga * Births: Lala * Deaths: Sukicrazy Buu Pan Meets her Granddaughter Lala is born to Gohan and Videl. After the Lookout celebration, Goku and his family went home. Goku, Gohan, Bohan, Goten, and Chi-Chi are talking with Krillin and Piccolo. Krillin told them about Blue Shenron and Piccolo says that Blue Shenron can grant 1-8 wishes. And they go away. Gohan is talking for a while, but Bohan tricked him. Two months later... Pan meets her granddaughter, Pan Jr.. Goku watched as they played. Gohan was with Videl when they are entertaining Pan Jr. and Pan. Goten and Trunks where playing Goten's Xbox; while Chi-Chi was watching them. Bulma was talking with Vegeta. "There's Kakarot." said Vegeta. Gohan was training with Pan Jr. and Gohan went to fight. Gohan was battling Teke. Gohan turned Super Saiyan then fired Masenko at him, but then he charged his Black Masenko and defeated him. Gohan found the seven Blue Dragon Balls. He summoned Blue Shenron and he rose from the sky. "I WILL NEED ONE MORE WISH FROM YOU GOHAN.". said Blue Shenron. "I wish the earth was in peace." he said. Blue Shenron grabs the wish and all the villains except Raditz (who is now good) are gone. Master Roshi is seen powering up into his max power form. He meets up with Goku. Master Roshi saw Pan Jr.. Pan Jr. starred at him as Master Roshi reverted back into his normal form. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito, then turned Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 3. Master Roshi was very surprised at Vegito's power. He trains with him. After training, Vegito unfused and then Goku and Vegeta fuse to Gogeta, turns into Super Saiyan, then turns into Super Saiyan 3. He trains with Master Roshi again when they unfused for the Tournament. The Earth's Final World Martial Arts Tournament Four years later... Gohan, Videl, Lala, Pan, and Pan Jr. are at Gohan's house. Ox-King came into Chi-Chi's house and he talked with her. Ox-King and Chi-Chi decide that Goku should enter another tournament. Bardock, Shugesh, Borgos, Tora and Fasha arrive back at earth to fight at the tournament as the first match begins. The first match was Pikkon vs. Raditz. Raditz powered up into a Super Saiyan, and Pikkon fired and energy blast. Raditz then kicked him. "You can do it Raditz!" said Goku. Pikkon shot a Kamehameha and there was smoke on it and that made Raditz revert back to his normal state and Launch sneeze into her sweet innocent form. Raditz beats Pikkon by throwing him out of the ring and moves on to the next round. The next match was Tora vs. Pan Jr.. Pan Jr. punched him, as Pan Jr. was only four years old to beat him, and Tora landed a kick as Bardock cheered, "Go Tora! Keep your eyes at your opponent." Borgos, Shugesh, and Fasha continued to watch cheering for Tora. Tora later throws Pan Jr. out of the ring, defeated her and moving on to the next round. The next match was Piccolo vs. Luqwer. Piccolo easily beats Luqwer by throwing him out of the ring very quickly. At the final match, the final was Raditz vs. Isada. Raditz landed a fist into Isada then kicked him and Pan Jr. was confused. Raditz defeats Isada and the World Martial Arts Tournament Announcer said that Raditz won the tournament. Sukicrazy Buu After the tournament was done, everyone was talking. Raditz told them that there was another Buu coming. "The Buu is Sukicrazy Buu" "No way!" said Gohan. "I granted a wish that the earth was in peace and there is one more villain?!" "Yes, it is very EVIL." said Raditz. "All you need to do is defeat him. Chi-Chi was washing the dishes in the kitchen and Gohan was sitting at the bench and Bohan was studying. Piccolo thinks that Sukicrazy Buu will be a very crazy Buu. "If only I could beat him..." said Piccolo, angrily. "Not another Majin Buu!" Piccolo was thinking when Sukicrazy Buu arrives to destroy the earth. Raditz then attacked him for a reason Final Battle for Earth Raditz is fighting a Evil Buu named Sukicrazy Buu. Raditz then attacks him. He landed a fist then powered up into Super Saiyan. Sukicrazy Buu then backs up and Raditz kicks him into the face. Raditz launched a Kamehameha, but Buu blocked it. Hercule, Master Roshi, Launch, Chi-Chi, Goku, Goten, Gohan and Bohan watched. Raditz then fisted him into the neck, and he punched his eye. Raditz kicked Buu into the back, and they Raditz used a Kamehameha, and Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyans Bohan and Gohan launch their X100 Family Kamehameha. They kill Buu and the earth is in peace. Chi-Chi then congrats Goku. "Congrats Goku!" said Chi-Chi. Pan Jr. was playing with the bags. Goku and Vegeta told Bulma and Chi-Chi they had to leave now. Bulma and Chi-Chi both started crying. Trunks was hugging Bulma. Earth's Peace The people leaving are Goku, Goten, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Dende, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Launch, Bardock, and Tora. Chi-Chi and Bulma started to hug their husbands. "Don't worry Chi-Chi, I will see you someday." said Goku. The Dragon Balls later revert into their normal state. Pan Jr. was also leaving, but Pan was not. Pan hugged her granddaughter as Pan went to Videl and Gohan. Bardock says bye to Borgos, Shugesh and Fasha. Trunks gave Goten candy when they meet again. Goten gets his bag and gets ready to go. Goku says "Bye." to his family and friends on earth. Goku, Goten, Launch and the others leave. Bulma and Chi-Chi said bye to their husbands and Uub said bye to Goku as he turned into Majuub. The End. Trivia *This group calls themselves as the 'Quadruple Troopers!' *This group knows a lot about Dragon Ball series. *The editors work together and create and edit new episodes and the next editor starts creating a story which started of by the previous editor.